1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for removing oily residues and corrosion scale from the terminals, sometimes called the posts, of electrical storage batteries or electric accumulators, particularly automotive storage batteries, and protecting such terminals for a relatively long period of time against the reappearance of residues and corrosion thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that, during use, a crust or scale of acidic corrosion products forms on the terminals of storage batteries, particularly in motor vehicles. The crust or scale has coated thereon or combined therewith oily residues, road dirt, etc., which act in the nature of an adhesive so that the corrosion products and oily residues remain stuck to the terminals as an adherent coating or layer thereon. This coating interferes with the proper electrical connection of the posts to the electrical cables that carry the electrical energy to the load device, and it must be removed from time to time. Various treatments are known for removing this coating. For example, the crust can be removed by mechanical scrapers or it can be treated with various chemicals that dissolve or wash off the crust. These treatments are inconvenient and sometimes difficult or risky to perform, and they do not protect the posts against the reappearance of corrosion thereon, which can happen in a short time. Thus, the prior treatments are not convenient to perform and the results are not fully satisfactory. It is also known to protect the clean posts against corrosion by applying thereon a film of a hydrocarbon, such as grease.